Clones (Eddsworld)
The Clones are the main protagonists of Eddsworld episode Spares. They are clones of Edd and his friends, causing they look and act like them. Also, the Edd Clones have toasters in their heads instead of brains. History When the evil director called Bing finds out only four people (Edd and his friends) watch his movies, he uses the gang's DNA left on their cinema seats to create their clones. The Clones are then added to the cinema where they watch and laugh at Bing's newest movie (and if they don't, they are quickly removed). However, when the movie ends, the Clones left the cinema and disappear, forcing Bing and his minion Larry to look for them. At first, the Clones go to the arcade, where Tord Clones start going trigger happy on nearly every single game. Eventually,, the Clones gather an enormous pile of tickets, only to get a small plastic shark key ring, so they burn down the arcade in protest. A Tom Clone suggest to go shopping shoes and kittens twice, but he ends up in the garbage can. They then decide to go home and rush into Edd's house. The gang let them live there, but when the Clones drink all Edd's Coke, angry Edd shoots an Edd Clone in the head with a shotgun. The Clones become angry, causing they attack and almost kill Edd, but Matt (with a golf club), Tom (with a baseball bat) and Tord arrive (armed with an AK-47) and they kill all of the clones. Meanwhile, Bing and Larry are able to follow the Clones by watching cans of Coke the Edd Clones left in the streets. Bing then makes a theory that the Clones have gone into the sewers to live, breed, multiply and form a civilization where they would gain superpowers from the raw sewage, so they could enslave the human race in a thousand years time. However, they then find out the gang shot all Clones, except one who looks exactly like Matt. Unable to learn which one of them is real Matt, the gang decide to let both them alive and throw Tom to a garbage can outside. Gallery Badly Drawn Tom Clone.png Matt and his clone.png Naked Edd Clone.png Real Matt Clone.png Waldo Matt Clone.png Trivia * It seems not only Edd Clones like Coke, because all of them drank it, except a Matt Cone who took a glass of pickled cucumbers. * In the room for "broken" clones, there were an Tom Clone who didn't laugh at Bing's movie, a Matt Clone with real Matt's head, a badly drawn Tom Clone, a Tord Clone with Tom's eyes and a clone combined of all gang's members. * One of Edd Clones was naked. * One of Matt Clones was dressed as Wally or Waldo, with red and white striped hat and glasses. * It is unknown how Tord Clones got their guns, because they definitely didn't get them from Bing during the creation. * Tord Clones used guns instead of using the arcade machines properly: they shot a punching bag instead of punching it and didn't use the light gun controller. However, they weren't able to defeat the gang, not even use their guns to it. * Only one clone - Matt Clone - survived the massacre somehow. Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Male Villains Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Humans Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Gunmen Category:Addicts Category:Friend of the hero Category:The Heavy Category:Copycats Category:Evil Creation Category:Robots Category:Robotic Counterpart Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Evil Organization